


Carmilla & Laura in a DIngy

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey i'm not sure if you still take prompts but it would be cool of you did this: Carmilla and Laura in a dingy boat. Carmilla wants to go back to shore and Laura wants to explore and end up going in circles much like how Elise explained on the most recent pillow talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla & Laura in a DIngy

Laura had talked her girlfriend into going out on a lake in a dingy.

How this happened the vampire was not at all sure, but she would do almost anything to make the tiny human happy.

So here they were for the past couple of hours, boating around.

"Cupcake can we go back now?" The older woman asks bored.

Laura looks at her, “Just a little bit longer, Carm.”

Carmilla sighs, but then decides to start paddling, heading for shore.

She had gotten them about five hundred feet away; when the blond notices.

The young woman starts to paddle the opposite direction of her girlfriend.

"Carm, i said a bit longer!"

"I want to go to shore!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

By now with all their arguing, they had begun to do a large circle in the lake.

About fifteen minutes later (and a few curse words from the useless vampire); Carmilla lays her paddle across her lap.

"You are one stubborn human!"

All Laura does is smile as she enjoys the scenery for a bit longer.

The brunette actually begins to stare at her girlfriend.

Both don’t realize the time that passes, until Laura looks at the other woman.

"What?"

Carmilla smiles, “Just looking at how beautiful you are, cutie.”

The human blushes, “So…want to go back?”

Shaking her her, the vampire gives her signature smirk, “we can stay out a little longer if you want.”

Really she didn’t mind staying out, if it meant she could keep gazing at Laura with no one barging in.

END


End file.
